


LoveHate Thing

by narutogod123



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I wanted to write this just cause, Lovehate thing, M/M, One Shot, Still writing stuff, Waking up from coma, angry komaeda, fluff?, idk what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes to visits Komeada while he is recovering, Komeada doesn't seem too happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveHate Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short one shot just felt like writing this.

Hinata strides down the short hallway until he arrived at a white door with the number five on it. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself. Lifting his hand he knocks on the door a few times.

“I'm coming in.” When he opens the door he sees someone shifting on the bed.

Komaeda. 

His white hair is messy from sleeping, the boy sits up and stares at Hinata with a look of pure anger.

The hospital room feels cramped when, the feeling of Komaeda looking at him with intense hatred that made him uncomfortable. Komeada speaks his voice is low but firm with anger.

“Why are you here?”

Hinata gulps to calm his nerves, He figured that this would be Komeada's reaction. The ache he feels in his chest when he hears the hostility in Komeada's voice gave him a mix of emotions. 

Sadness, guilt, irritation the list goes on, but the strongest feeling won out all of them.

Relief. 

The relief that knowing that Komeada woke up from the coma that fell upon his friends that died in the game. 

The question hung in the air until Hinata takes a seat on the chair next to the bed. Komeada contentiously glared at him Hinata leans back in the chair starts to speak.

“You know, I should be angry that you tried to get us killed…” Hinata clenches his hands together and looks at Komeada.

“But all I wanted was to understand you, Why did you go to that extent? Just to give up everything to get rid us?”

Hinata gazes into Komeada's hate filled eyes waiting for the boy's answer.

Komeada eases up on his glare and decides to stare at the wall deep in thought.

“… We were all apart of The Remants of Despair I didn’t care what I had to sacrifice. When I discovered the truth… there was no way we should have live for what we have done.” The white haired boy grits his teeth in anger. Then he breathes an exhausted sigh.

“You shouldn't be visiting me I don't understand why you are even here. You can't be here for trash like me.”

Hinata frowns he shifts his position in the chair and folds his arms.

“Do you hate me for being here?” 

Komeada looks lost at what to say he bites his lower lips for a few minutes still staring at the wall. 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I just want to understand you. I've been thinking, even if you hate me I will still be here for you.” 

The silence felt like hours but only five minutes passed.

“… I don't hate you”

Hinata's smiles he is genuinely happy about that answer . 

“I don't hate you either.”


End file.
